omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrarian
Character Synopsis Terrarian 'is the commonly givem name assiocate with the unnamed character that appears in Terraria. The goal they are tasked with is protecting their village from monstrous and elderitch creatures that threatened to destroy their home. Beyond their goals of peserving their home, not much else is known about The Terrarian Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B, likely 7-B | 6-C '''| '''High 5-A, possibly 3-C Verse: Terraria Name: Unknown, however fans commonly call it The Terrarian Gender: Varies. The default appearance is male Age: Unknown Classification: Terrarian Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Fire Gauntlet allows Terrarian to project flames in an offensive manner), Light Manipulation (Many armors can emit light, whether it be passively or offensively in attack), Plant Manipulation (Jungle Armor creates Plants just by it's user simply walking. Orichalcum Armor can summon pedals, which attack opponenets), Summoning (Terrarian has many beings he can summon to aid him in battle), Attack Reflection (Turtle Armor can reflect any damage or attack that was meant to attack him back an opponenet), Invisibility, Intangibility (Spectre Armor allows those''' standing still long enough will make the wearer and the armor transparent, almost invisible), Mind Manipulation (The Stardust Guardian will force opponents hit by it to target it instead), Barrier Creation (Many armors can create barriers that protect The Terrarian, includine ones comprised of flame that attack passively), Magic (Wand of Sparkling, Amethyst Staff and Topaz Staff allows Terrarian to utilize magic), Ice Manipulation, (Ice Blade can attack with and project Ice particles capable of freezing opponents. Frost Armor renders all of the user's melee and ranged attack ice-based, causing a Frostburn effect on them), Energy Manipulation (Enchanted Sword can shoot out energy to attack distant foes), Danmaku, Animal Manipulation (Bee Keeper can control a horde of bees to swarm opponents and attack them), Poison Manipulation and Attack Negation (Blade of Grass essentially poisons foes and can negate regeneration up to Low-Mid), Sand Manipulation (Sandgun can use sand in the form of attacks, mostly ranged attacks), Blood Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Capable of causing storms of blood that can harm an opponent who's caught in said rainstorm), Water Manipulation (Aqua Scepter can manipulate water to attack enemies), Lightning Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation (Lightning Aura Ros casts bolts of harming lightning to damage foes), Explosion Manipulation (Explosive Trap Rod causes explosions to those who get hit by it), Life-Force Absorption (Life Drain actively drains the life energy of a foe through sapping their essence), Many abilities allow Terrarian to have Intangible Projectiles, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt souls and intangible beings with their regular attacks), Many of items and abilities grant Terrarian Flight, Fungus Manipulation (Spore Sac can manipulate fungus and other fungal substances to attack foes), Transformation (Transforms into a Merfolk when underwater and into a werewolf at night), Gravity Manipulation (Gravity Globe allows gravity to be inverted when standing on a flat surface), Transmutation, Corruption Manipulation (Powders can corrupt and transmute both terrain and beings. This even effects the very soul), Smoke Manipulation (Through Smoke Bomb), Teleportation (Magic Mirror teleports the user to the spawn point), Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis (Dirt Rod can manipulate earth and even telekinetically pic it up), Bone Manipulation (Bone Wand can bend and manipulate bones in attacks), Empathic Manipulation (Love Potions can force people to fall in love), Many items can grant Statistics Reducation and Amplification, Time Manipulation (Can fast forward an entire day every 7 days), Portal Creation (Can use the portal gun), Aura (Can produce an aura of fire that inflicts a fire effect and negate regeneration), Sound Manipulation (Can produce and amplify sound for attacks). Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the love potion and can dispel its effects at will), Possession (Unable to be possessed by Skeletron despite having defeated it and spending hours within the Dungeon), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by the Ancient Spirits of Light and Darkness's effects, which could corrupt and distort large part of the Terrarian island alongside all of its inhabitants down to their very souls), Ice Manipulation, Cold, Petrification, Magma Manipulation, Bleeding, Regeneration Negation, Armor Breaking, Poison Manipulation, Blindness, Slowness Effects, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Defenses Reduction, Heat and Knockback (Cannot be made to flinch) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Casually destroys thick stone walls to gather materials. His bombs are capable of creating explosions of this caliber. Capable of shattering trees and cutting them down with ease), likely 'City Level '(Fought and defeated The Eye of Cthulhu and King Slime, the latter being capable of creating storms that are mainly comprised of slime) | 'Island Level '(Killed The Wall of Flesh, who is on par with Ancient Spirits of Light and Darkness, who can alter most of Terraria on a material and inmaterial level. Terraria is an island with multiple mountain chains visible in the background) | '''Dwarf Star Level, possibly Galaxy Level (Superior to The Celestial Towers, who are capable of pulling The Moon closer to earth at Relativistic Speeds. Killed The Moon Lord, who's considered one of the strongest enemies in the game, at least being on par with The Celestial Towers. Capable of fighting The Nebula Pillar, which is composed of over 90 Nebula Fragments, and even one contains the power of an entire galaxy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Can keep up with and is superior in speed to King Slime) | '''Massively Hypersonic. Speed of Light with Last Prism and Rainbow Crystal Staff and Black Belt (The Last Prism and Rainbow Crystal Staff attack with real refracted light, and the Black Belt allows the dodging of such attacks) | Relativistic '''(Capable of fighting The Celestial Towers and Moon Lord, whom are capable of moving at these speeds). '''Speed of Light with Last Prism and Rainbow Crystal Staff and Black Belt Lifting Ability: Class 5 (Can swing around huge weapons and blocks of pure gold. Capable of sending massive turtles several meters into the air with a single slap) | Class 5 | Class Z (Implied to be able to pull the moon down) Striking Ability: Wall Class, likely''' City Class | 'Island Class '| '''Dwarf Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: Wall level (Can withstand moderate damage from entities like Zombies), City level (Can withstand significant punishment from more powerful entities such as the Eye of Cthulhu) | Island level (Can tank hits from the Wall of Flesh, albeit not too many) | At least Dwarf Star level, possibly Galaxy Level (Tanks hits from the Celestial Towers and the Moon Lord) Stamina: Extremely High, can fight for days non-stop, Low flight Stamina, Runs out of mana easily but has thousands of mana potions that can be used consecutively and instantly. Range: Up to dozens of meters with magic, up to thousands of meters with several effects Intelligence: Gifted; a survivor capable of crafting magical artifacts, guns, fine swords, and complex mechanical devices. Can use alien weapons. Skilled in dodging attacks. Weaknesses: Alot of powers he has is dependent on his armors and other items Versions: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Accessories' *'Weapons' *'Armors' Extra Info: *A comprehensive list of his items and what his abilities do *All items that Terrarian has, he doesn't have access at all points, as such, it's important to specify which point in time of Terraria you are using, as it can change how a battle will function drastically Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Terraria Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Guardian Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Pirates Category:Ninja Category:Werewolves Category:Fish Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Armor Users Category:Snipers Category:Rod Users Category:Trident Users Category:Summoners Category:Comics Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Intangibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Animal Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fungus Wielders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Smoke Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3